


More Than The Blood Moon

by Ggeri_Sminth



Series: The one where they are all Magical Creatures [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All the Weasley's are Nightmares, Dreamer Oliver, Elemental Luna, Elemental Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Human Hermione, Human Pansy, M/M, Magical Creatures AU, Nightmare Fred, Nightmare George, Nightmare Ginny, Nightmare Percy, Nightmare Ron, Shifter Neville, Vampire Draco, Vampire Snape, Werewolf Harry, Werewolf Sirius
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:46:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggeri_Sminth/pseuds/Ggeri_Sminth
Summary: Tom Riddle made his this way, shapped his life. No more, they weren't going to let him become of one his mindless minions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a prequle and kinda sequle to Kitty Kitty. This chapter is just a prequle. Later on will get to the sequle.

Draco sits with his head hung low as he listens to the world around him. Life had taken a very dramatic turn for the worse lately. He was raised secluded from the outside world. No one knew really of him and he knew nothing of others. His mother had said it was for his protection, he didn't quite believe her… until now. All the years he spent at Hogwarts Draco put on a face that he was better than everyone, even as he was laughed at and assured he was no better than scum. A vampire was at the bottom of the food chain only slightly better than humans. Draco wouldn't let that stop him… that was until now. Voldemort, this man was an evil Elemental who’s only thought was world domination. In doing so he created a monster, Draco was that monster.  
Draco felt tears well up in his eyes, he had just found his mate. And though he was a human boy Draco was quite happy… Now it would seem that wouldn't be possible. A human wouldn't survive with a monster like himself.  
“Draco,” Pansy asked softly.  
Draco shook his head trying to will the tears away it wasn't working, “I can't be with Neville. I can't be with my mate… I will kill him. I'm a monster. He made me a monster.”  
Draco's blood lust had always been stronger than those of his clan and Pansy usually paid the price. She was his feeder, when he needed blood she provided it for her. Sometimes he couldn't control himself, but Pansy was strong and very stubborn. Draco had never known why he was always craving blood, until today.  
_The laugh that went out was haunting and harsh, “oh poor child you were born to be my slave. Conceived on the Blood Moon and then born on a Blood Moon. There is nothing in you but the thirst for blood.”_  
Draco cringed as the words rung out loud in his ears and shrunk in on himself as people started to move away from him. Pansy just moved closer.  
She yelled out, “you're wrong. There is much more to him than this blood lust.”  
She was determined. Draco was more than this, and she would prove it. Still those gathered around moved away. In a far corner stood Neville, he had come to see Draco and Pansy. Neither of them saw him, if they had Draco would have broken down then and there.  
The boy's eyes flashed dangerously, but no one was looking at him. Not even Voldemort himself. All eyes were on Draco a vampire cursed by the Blood Moon.   
“Draco,” she says sharply, “you don't know if you will kill him. You haven't killed me. He’s your mate. You have a bond that can't just be broken.”  
Draco shakes his head and curls in on himself, no one has come near him since Voldemort's appearance, and Draco doesn't blame them. In fact he hasn't gone near his mate since then either.  
Just as he was about to argue some more Hermione burst in trailing behind her are Harry and Ron. They seems to be trying to stop her, but she is deliberately ignoring them. She stops in front of Draco and stares at him with a soft look.  
“Is what he said true. Are you his slave?”  
Draco slumps more and nods his head. Tears are starting to well up in his eyes again.  
Hermione grumbles, “Then we have to kill him.”  
Draco gasps, “kill me!”  
Hermione huffed, “no Tom Riddle.”  
Tom Riddle was a nasty little thing. The man was an Elemental know as Voldemort, a powerful and power hungry one at that. He was as evil as they came and there seemed to be no way to kill the mad man. The greatest weapon of and Elemental was the ability to create a Blood Moon. Only Elementals could create these moons and these moons would affect each species differently. Vampires would become blood thirsty beasts, while the others would become weakened. All but the Shifters, a shifter would feed off the blood moon. And a Shifter born on a Blood Moon is more powerful than all.  
A soft voice spoke up from behind all of them, “Only a shifter can kill him. And we would need a pretty strong one at that.”  
Hermione turned to the voice, “Then we find a shifter.”  
“Shifters are all but extinct, many of them were killed off by the other races. And after that… those that were left went into hiding. Voldemort went after them. He hunted and killed almost all of them,” replied the soft voice that belonged to Luna.  
Hermione gasped, “why would he kill a race that was in hiding.”  
Luna frowned, “a Shifter protects the Elementals, but they can also kill them as well. He doesn't have one, and he knows that if there are ones still alive they could bring him down.”  
Hermione furrowed her brows, “we have to find one.”  
Ron who had been listening spoke up, “Most Shifters aren't just going to show themselves.”  
“Then we make one show itself.”  
Harry laughed a dry laugh, “I don't think that's a good idea. Shifters have held a grudge against all our kind for centuries. We are better off killing this Elemental ourselves instead of messing with a Shifter.”  
Pansy bites her lip, “I know one.”  
Everyone including Draco all turn towards Pansy.  
_“You aren't human,” Pansy exclaims as she watches Neville read in the greenhouse._  
Neville turns to her calmly, “I don't know what you are talking about Pansy.”  
Pansy just rolls her eyes and shakes her head, “I watch you. I can't just give Draco to you. So I make sure that you are safe. I realized that you weren't human. You act differently that everyone else. So what are you.”  
Neville sighs, “I'm a shifter. If you must know. But.” his words are crisp, “you can't tell anyone. Do you understand not even Draco.”  
Pansy nods her head she knows about Shifters and the fact that they are all but gone from the world. “I won't tell anyone.”  
“I promised I wouldn't tell anyone who they were. I would have to ask them to meet you all…” Pansy looks down at her hands.  
Hermione frowns, “how do you know one…?”  
Pansy glares at her, “I figured it out. They have different traits than humans. Though they are better at hiding them. Like Luna,”  
She turns to Luna and gestures, “Luna is regal. That's how you can tell. She knows she is better than all of us and she acts it.”  
Luna Lovegood was a pretty blond girl with a strangeness about her. She was kind and sweet to all those that spoke to her, but she seemed to have a regal, I'm better than you, presence to her. On most days this presence was hidden behind her oddness and wacky ways, but every now and then people would get a feeling that she was looking down at everyone, everyone but Neville Longbottom. That in a sense is how Pansy figured out that Neville wasn't all that he claimed to be.  
Luna wrinkled her nose, “I find that quite rude Pansy, even if you have a point.”  
Hermione sighed, “well you have to talk to this shifter soon Pansy. You heard the madman he plans to kill everyone and use Draco to do it.”  
Draco whimpers and gives Pansy a pleading look. Pansy frowns, “I promised. I can't make a promise that they will come out of hiding.”  
Luna sighs, “Gather everyone that is willing to help fight and meet in the room of requirements at midnight tomorrow. I know the shifter you speak of. I will talk to them.”  
They all nod their heads and head out. Draco stays seated curled in a little ball.  
“You should talk to Neville.”  
Draco shakes his head, “I can't involve him in this.”  
Pansy sighs but says nothing more as she leaves the boy to his pain. She knows that Neville is already involved but per her promise she can't tell him.  
As midnight approaches the next day Pansy becomes more and more worried. There are quite a few people or creatures that have gathered. Pansy looks around and makes a note of them all. Harry Potter a werewolf, Ronald Weasley a nightmare, Ginny Weasley also a nightmare, Hermione Granger a human and then her and Draco.  
Pansy could hear Ron talking to Ginny as she twirled her hair.  
“Mum and Dad said they would be here with everyone else they could gather.”  
Ginny nods her head, “it not that easy to get people to fight an all powerful Elemental.”  
Just as the words were out of her mouth several popping noises were heard around the room. Several more Weasleys appeared. Pansy noted them all, George and Fred Weasley, both of course nightmare as well as Percy Weasley. Though Percy wasn't alone he was with one Oliver Wood a Dreamer. Pansy stained at the two with curiosity.  
Lupin and Sirius Black were the next to appear, they were both Werewolves and legal guardians to one Harry Potter.  
As Draco looked at round the room he began to feel alone. No one from his clan or life was here, not even his mate. Just as he was about to leave the door swung open and in came Snape. Draco watched as his Godfather moved towards Lupin giving the man a hug before heading towards Draco himself.  
Snape was quick to sit near Draco but said nothing. Pansy frowned as she made a list; two humans, two Vampires, five nightmare, three werewolves, and one dreamer. What an odd group they were.  
Only minutes later did Luna appear, exactly at the stroke of midnight. Behind her a growling Longbottom.  
Luna cleared her throat as she walked towards everyone.  
“A smaller group than I would have hoped,” she replied softly.  
Neville just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms starting at all with an emotionless, blank face. Harry was the first to speak up, “Wait Neville is the shifter. “  
Everyone's eyes turn to Pansy. Pansy shrinks down, she doesn't want to be here anymore.  
Neville takes pity on her and clears his throat forcing everyone to look at him, several with fear in their eyes.  
“Yes,” he says blankly, “I am the shifter that Pansy and Luna both happen to know.”  
Draco is starting quietly at Neville, he wants to yell, be angry but no matter how many times his mouth nothing seems to come out. To make matters worse Neville isn't looking at him. He’s his mate and he man is ignoring him. Draco shifts in his seat and begins to curl into a ball. He tries to listed to the questions and plans being made but he drones them all out. All he can hear is the tears falling down his face.  
Strong angry words pull him from his mind, “I'm not doing this for you, any of you. I'm only here because my mate is being threatened.”  
Draco looks up, many look taken back, the adults don't. They all know the pull of one's mate, and what one will do to protect that mate.  
Hermione is the first to speak, “why is it that all you care about is your mate. Is the rest of the he world not that important to you?”  
Neville gives her a dark look, “no their not.”  
Hermione gasps and Lupin sighs, “Does your mate know what you are?”  
“He does now.”  
Draco frowned, he understood why a shifter would keep who he was a secret… but did Neville ever plan to tell him.  
“Where is your mate, I'm sure they should be present for this. So that they know how much danger their lives are about to become.”  
Draco swallowed before numbly replying to Lupins comment, “I'm right here.”  
Draco shrinks back as every eye in the room but Neville's and Pansy’s turn towards him. Harry mumbles, “well that explains a lot.”  
Draco can't take it, all the eyes on him. The looks of disbelief, the fact that Neville hasn't once looked up at him. He's up and out of his seat racing towards the door. He doesn't stop till he heard several gasps and a hand on his shoulder.  
“Draco,” the voice is soft and deep, Draco let's out a strangled cry.  
The deep voice let's out a soft sigh, the hand on his shoulder moves and curls around his arm pulling him around into the other's chest. With ease and practice Neville lifts Draco into his arms and moves back towards the group. Draco curls into the man and sobs.  
Neville smells of earth and cinnamon, and as Draco cries the scent becomes more of wet earth. In a way it's calming, but only slightly. Noises go on about around him and he ignores them as he tries to balance his mental state, it isn't working.  
Many are asking questions after questions, Neville is ignoring them all. His eyes are on Pansy. She shakes her head and Neville sighs slightly shifting Draco as he does. Then he is whispering something in Luna's ear and leaving.  
Draco doesn't realize that they have left the room until all he hears is Pansy voice.  
“I'm sorry… I didn't mean to drag you into this.”  
Neville rolls his eyes, “it wouldn't have mattered. It's not your fault Pansy.”  
Draco mumbles, “I'm mad at both of you.”  
Pansy frowns and ignores Draco, “what do you mean. You have every right to stay out of this.”  
“I was there Pansy.”  
Pansy and Draco both gasp, Luna hadn't told him anything. No Neville knew about the Elemental because he was there when the man appeared. Draco squirmed slightly only to feel the hold on him tighten.  
“It doesn't matter,” Neville responded solemnly, “protecting Draco and you Pansy are my only thoughts. I am not doing this for anyone else. You saw their reactions, I am their friend as a human… as a shifter I'm only a weapon.”  
Pansy nodded her head but Draco just mumbled, “They're still your friends… they just need to adjust. You're still you. I… I can tell.”  
Neville smiles, “am I still me, you seemed very upset. And you have been avoiding me ever since the incident.”  
Draco scowls and pulls back so that he can look at Neville, “I thought you were human. I don't want to kill you. I'm a monster and now everyone is treating me like it and I didn't want you to do the same.”  
His face is tear soaked, and his nose runny but his eyes are dark with worry and fear.  
Neville kisses his nose, “I don’t think you are a monster. Pansy here doesn't either.” he reaches over and squeezes her shoulder.  
Before they can get much further the soft voice of Luna calls out to them, “Neville,”  
Neville turns mid step, Draco can feel his announce coming off him in waves, “Yes Luna?”  
“please help us. I need your help. I know you are tied to Draco and only to him. But please.”  
Neville nods his head, “I will do everything I can to help.”  
As she walks back Draco lays his head down on Neville's shoulder, “are you Luna's shifter.”  
“No Draco, I'm yours, but for this case I will protect her. She is the only one other than Voldemort that can make the Blood Moon.”  
Draco nods, “Fear not child, in the darkness that surrounds you are friends. These monsters will love and protect you, child close your eyes and let the dream giver watch over you. Fear not for the Nightmares will not come, only to those that done wrong will fear. When you wake to the light walk with pride as all bow before you. Your blood coveted and your smell loved. Fear not child you are the Element, you are the royalty and all these are your kingdom. Nothing shall come as the shift protects and serves.”  
Pansy frowns, “what is that from.”  
“A book my mom would always read me, she said I was the royalty. I know Luna is the one it talks about and Neville is her protection.”  
Neville sights a soft sight, “in the old most Shifters mated with Elementals, it's not like that now days, due to there being so few. Draco I am not Luna's Shifter by bond, only by choice. I belong to you, and you know that. We are bound, and nothing can change that. I promise.”  
Draco nods his head, but his eyes say otherwise. He doesn’t believe, why should he. It is very unnatural for his kind to be mated to anyone but another Vampire. Then again, Draco himself is very unnatural in the first place. Neville squeezes Draco tighter, trying to convey the love that he feels for him and, that nothing could change what they have.  
Days and weeks pass in the preparation of another Blood Moon. Draco hides himself away most nights, he doesn’t want to be seen around anyone else. In his mind he is broken and nothing could fix it. Luna will have to create a Blood Moon as well, one that will give Neville power, but that moon will also affect him. They have built a safe haven for him, as to help him from hurting others. Draco thinks it looks like a cage, Neville agrees with him. The others don't seem to care.  
Draco mopes as he walks around the ‘cage’. He is frustrated and can already feel the beginnings of the Blood Moon starting, “I hate that I have to sleep in a cage. I never had to before… why do I have to now?”  
Neville was away with Luna and so the person watching Draco was the ‘Almighty’ Harry Potter, “You have to sleep in here, because Luna is making the Blood Moon, and we don’t know when it will be complete. What if it starts affecting you before she has it complete?”  
Draco scowled, “I have already told you that this isn’t my first Blood Moon, and that they don’t affect me until the moon is high in the sky and is blood red.”  
Harry ignored him, “We need to know all the variables. Like the fact that the preparation makes you moody. Kinda like a girl.”  
Draco flusters slightly, though yes today he was moody, he didn’t think it had anything to do with the Blood Moon. No it was more that he knew what was coming next and he didn’t like that at all. He supposed that the only thing that he was grateful for was that Nevill wouldn’t be able to see him in this state. No he would be to busy getting stronger.  
Draco sat down on the makeshift bed pulling his knees to his chest. He wrapped his arms around his legs and laced his fingers together. Draco knew that for this to work Neville would have to protect Luna, but that didn’t make him feel any better. No instead it made him feel worse. Neville stopped spending so much time with him. All of his time was now devoted to Luna, Draco hated it. He just wanted his mate back. instead he got a cage and a watch guard. Not that any of them would be able to stop him if he got out. He would drain all of their blood and their would be nothing that they could do about it.  
Still Neville had seemed to warm up to the others. He was still quite weary of them and didn’t talk to them much, but he was less hostile. Draco could see it, he could even see a few trying to take Neville away from him, he hoped that those would be the first people that he drained. Jealousy was not a good color on him and he knew that, but he couldn’t quite help himself. He wanted to keep Neville all to himself and now that he knew that Neville wasn’t going to leave him because he was a monster, he wanted it all the more.  
The change was drastic and done within a split second, one minute he was fine moping at best then next he is up against the bars of the cage fangs glistening in the light. Harry who had been standing next to the cage jumped back quickly and Draco tried to grab for him. Draco turned his head slightly eye a deep red and smiled a predatory smile. Harry gave Draco a look mixed with fear and anger. It didn’t take long for Drao to realise that he couldn’t reach Harry through the bars and so he began trying to bend them. Shaking the cage as he went. Harry swallowed, maybe this was a bad idea. Draco no longer looked like himself. He was mad looking.  
Harry immediately sent up a red flair, he hoped to God that Draco didn’t get out of his cage before someone arrived. Pansy, dear blessed Pansy was the first to get there. Her eyes showed no fear as she approached the cage.  
Harry swallowed, “What are you doing, he could kill you.”  
Pansy just rolled her eyes, “Draco would never harm me, and if he did I know he wouldn’t be able to help himself. I have dealt with him like this before.”  
Pansy closed her eyes before studying every inch of Draco, “Something is wrong. He has never been like this before. He is too far gone.”  
She turns away from him and walks back over to Harry very slowly, “Did he just turn?”

**Author's Note:**

> So yeper... hope to update as soon as I can.


End file.
